Promises
by lowshie
Summary: "Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr.Parker." "But those are the best kind." A few weeks after he made the promise to stay away, both Peter and Gwen are having trouble keeping themselves apart. Post-TASM. One-shot. Gwen/Peter.


Hey guys :D guess who's back? ME! So I decided to try out a new thing to write for. I am in love with the movie The Amazing Spiderman… mostly because of Andrew Garfield. So sexy… and that British accent?! Dear lord I swear I'm going to explode that boy is so attractive! Well, anyways, I've been reading a bunch of fanfictions based on TASM and I thought I'd give this a shot! I love the Gwen/Peter pariring so I thought this would be a lot of fun :D Well, with that being said, here you go! ;D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing Spiderman. I don't own Andrew Garfield either, though I'd like to… very much.**

* * *

Gwen POV

**(A few weeks after the end of the movie)**

"_Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Parker."_

"_But those are the best kind._

Those words replayed in my mind over and over throughout the everyday. My mind whirled. Peter Parker had made a promise to my father as he lay dying, a promise to stay away from me. Did he actually mean that he'd break that promise… for me?

I shook my head and smiled. He had no idea the things he did to me, getting in my head 24/7. And that made me wonder… was it the same for him? Was I there all day, everyday invading his head too? Just as the thought ran through my mind, I bumped into someone, knocking us both on to the ground with me on top of them.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," said a familiar voice. Looking up, I met a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"P-Peter?"

He smiled crookedly at me. "That's me. But, uh, would you mind getting up?"

I blushed bright red and stood up, brushing off my skirt. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool, Gwen. Don't' worry about it," he smiled bigger and gave a small wave, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

I waved him off and then headed into my last class of the day. Once again my thoughts consisted of one thing: Peter. Concentration on class seemed impossible with thinking of him, so I just tuned out the teacher and waited for the school day to end.

….**(Later that night, Gwen's house)**

Peter POV:

There she was, typing away at her computer as I sat on her fire escape. I swung over here full of confidence, ready to tell Gwen how I really felt, how I couldn't stay away any longer, but once I landed outside her window, all my confidence seemed to vanish. There was just something about her that made me crazy.

Finally mustering up some strength, I tapped twice on the window. Startled, Gwen turned around and saw me, a smile forming on her lips as she came over to the window and opened it.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked, grinning shyly.

"Yeah, of course." She motioned over to the edge of her bed and I sat down, her taking the spot next to me.

I looked over at her, and rubbed the back of my neck, a habit that I did when I was nervous. "So what's up?" she finally asked, even though I knew she already had an idea of what I wanted to say.

"I came to talk," I mumbled lamely.

She shot me a look. "About what?"

Taking a deep breath, I said, "My promise, us."

I heard her inhale sharply. "Oh?"

"I've thought about how to say this over and over again. It's just so hard to put into words," I said, looking down at my feet.

With a gentle hand, Gwen lifted my chin up so I met her eyes, then let go. "Just try," she whispered.

"These past few weeks have been torture for me. I can't stay away from you, no matter what I did promise. I really do need you and I just- don't know what to do without you."

She said nothing and just stared at me, so I continued. "I don't expect you to forgive me. You needed me and I left you, without even talking to you first. I'm sorry, Gwen, I'm so _sorry._"

I lowered my face in my hands, feeling ashamed, but then I felt Gwen softly pull them away. She put her hands on my cheeks.

"Peter-" she began.

"No," I cut her off, "just let me get this out. I- I love you Gwen. I'm in love with you and I just can't lose you. God, I _need _you."

Her eyes sparkled, big and blue. "I love you too, Peter Parker."

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked, not sure I had heard right.

"I love you, Peter. I love you so much it hurts. These past few weeks have been the worst of my life, but they made me realize how much I really need you. I couldn't stand you not being in my life, not for a second. It's understandable why it had to happen, and I forgive you, Peter. Just promise me one thing."

I leaned my forehead against hers and held her eyes with mine. "Anything," I whispered.

"Don't ever leave me again."

I grasped her hands still on my cheeks. "I won't do that to you ever again. Not now, not ever. And this is a promise I will keep," I said, smiling.

A smile spread across her face. "Good," she replied.

I closed the gap between us and brought my lips to hers. It was soft, sweet, gentle and… perfect. Slowly, Gwen fell with her back onto the bed, with me above her, propped onto my elbows. After a few moments, we pulled away for air.

"God, I missed you," I whispered, burying my face into the crook of her neck.

"I missed you too, Peter. More than you can imagine."

As she started playing with the hair on the back of my neck, I smiled onto her skin and slowly got up. Looking down at her, I noticed the frown on her face. Biting my lip, I smiled slightly.

"Come here," I said, shooting out a web and pulling her off the bed.

She gasped and laughed. "I'll never get used to that."

I smiled shyly and took a step closer, encircling her waist in my arms. "Dance with me," I whispered into her ear.

"But there's no music," she said, looking up at me through her long lashes.

"Who needs music?" I asked, giving her a crooked smile.

She smiled, leaning her head onto my chest and putting her arms around my neck as we began to sway slowly. I closed my eyes and leaned my head onto her shoulder.

"I love you Gwen," I said quietly

"I love you too Peter… with all my heart," she stated, placing a soft kiss of my lips.

I smiled as we continued dancing for hours. Not caring about the fact that there wasn't music, just that we were finally together and we loved each other. That's all that mattered.

…..

**THE END.**

**I really liked writing this and I think I will do some more for this pairing in the future :D I know the ending was pretty cheesy... but tell me what you think! Drop a review and let me know (: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
